


a phantom in a wilting garland

by rinnosgen



Series: our temple is blazing with dying petals [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 那貌似是十分久遠的回憶了。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: our temple is blazing with dying petals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918933
Kudos: 7





	a phantom in a wilting garland

**Author's Note:**

> 獻給pinastri。  
> 因為有他的support我才能寫出這麼多東西。

i.

自Byleth甦醒，回到Edelgard身邊，已經過去一個月。期間，她們沒有接吻，沒有擁抱，沒有前往對方寢室，甚至沒有開茶會。

Byleth能感覺到Edelgard的疏遠。即使她們中間僅隔了一張木桌的長度，卻彷彿有著超越五年時光的，難以彌補的縫隙。

Edelgard的習慣沒有改變，她依舊對Byleth隱瞞各種籌算。單憑這點是傷害不到Byleth的，而唯一出現變化的是Edelgard的眼神，好似烈燄消散後的灰燼，冷漠，了無生氣。

她知道Edelgard亟欲避免與她獨處，她知道。

ii.

Byleth探出手，按上Edelgard握筆的手套布料。Edelgard迅速抽開了手。

又是那個眼神。

「老師，請問有什麼事嗎？」

她害怕Edelgard刻意以喝茶作為盾牌的舉止。假若看不見妳的雙眼，那麼我要如何得知此刻的妳是以怎麼樣的表情看向何方？

「Edelgard，我無法不去想，妳對待我的方式是如此冷淡。我辜負妳了嗎，El？對我誠實，沒關係，我不怕妳殘忍。」

她說。Edelgard冷笑一聲。

「殘忍？老師，我倒想反問妳究竟是誰對誰殘忍。」

Edelgard在桌面上的手因慍怒而握拳。

「無聲無息消失了五年，老師，妳明白我有多麼煎熬，多麼苦痛嗎？罪惡感如同焰火，日復一日熾烈著我的內心。每夜，我深怕入眠，只因畏懼妳的形影於夢魘顯現。每個夢的開端皆是我們愉快的回憶，但它們享有一致的結尾，老師，妳的離去。」

Edelgard並非是會輕易流露情緒之人，然而Byleth能深刻感受到此時Edelgard毫不抑制的憤怒。

「大修道院內流傳著妳已死去的訊息，我是多麼不願意相信。當眾人堅信妳的逝去，老師，妳在夢裡的姿態便會成為黑影，一個迫使我窒息的暴戾。」

她咬牙，語調止不住顫抖。Byleth看見身穿紅色禮袍的王眼角的溼濡。

「妳好不容易成為了我的人，對於妳我又怎麼能輕言放棄。如今，妳再度來到我面前，我無法確定這是否為另一個殘酷的夢境，即便我知道這是妳，全部都是妳。」

「Edelgard，我很抱歉。」

「夠了，Byleth，我想妳是時候離開了。」

Edelgard起身背對她。Byleth沒有違逆王的命令，沉默的步出殿堂，留下王獨自悲傷的背影。

＊

沒有人提過那一日午後，遏止不住爆發的心情。她們繼續對彼此以禮相待，宛若學院時期的情事全是虛假的幻夢。

iii.

「El，妳恨我嗎？」

Byleth趁著甜點上桌前對長桌彼端的Edelgard問道。她的聲音於偌大的，僅有她們入席的飯廳迴盪。

Edelgard拿起餐巾，擦拭實際上根本沒有沾到食物的嘴角，避開和Byleth視線接觸的機會。

「我永遠無法恨妳，老師。」

她的回應輕得幾乎聽不見。

「妳的離去對我而言不是那麼容易釋懷的事情。我心中有一個破碎的領域，想將這份惆悵怪罪於他人，即使我明白這並非誰的過錯。」

「妳表現得像是在責怪我。」

「似乎真是如此。」

Edelgard唇角微微牽動了一下。

「妳呢，老師，妳恨我嗎？」

「妳知道我永遠無法恨妳。」

「我知道。或許我是想親耳聽妳說出口。」

侍者送上甜點的烤布蕾，這是Edelgard喜愛的其中一樣甜食。

「然而，有時我的確感到孤單，Edelgard。」

Byleth舀起一匙金黃色的布蕾放入口中，品嘗它於舌上化開的空虛。

「我也同樣孤單，老師。」

Edelgard說，之後再也沒抬眼瞧過Byleth。

iv.

士兵因戰爭死去，平民因戰爭流離。

Byleth看見她的王在窗邊仰望明月的身影。Edelgard仍舊堅毅而美麗，Byleth想。

她悄悄走至Edelgard身側，握住她脫去手套的，過分冰冷的手。

Edelgard主動擁住了Byleth。她的臉埋入前教師的臂膀，Byleth偏過頭回摟她。

倘若所有事情皆能以一個再簡單不過的抱擁挽回。

她告訴Edelgard明日清晨她會前去替那些年輕的靈魂獻花。

「我會將一切劃上句點。」

王以冷咧的嗓音說。

「我知道妳會。」

「妳知道許多事情。」

Edelgard放開她。月光下，她首次發現歲月在Edelgard臉上留下的，不可逆的痕跡。

v.

她吻了臺階上的王。

分離後，平臺下的Byleth看著嘴唇弧度拉直的Edelgard。她站立的位置背光，因此Byleth看不清Edelgard臉頰真實的色彩。皇帝的王冠反射著夕陽的紅光，稍感刺眼的Byleth瞇細了眼。

「我不清楚這是否為正確的事。」

Edelgard低聲說。

「老實說，我也不清楚。」

「既然如此，老師，為什麼妳仍是做了？」

「光的映照令妳耀眼，Edelgard，我想沾取一點妳的光芒。」

「一種衝動？」

「一種衝動。」

「老師，妳一定明白我不鼓勵任何一種衝動行事。」

「但是妳的舌頭剛才不是這麼說的。」

Byleth認為她的抗議不過份，畢竟她們在接吻時，是Edelgard的舌尖主動撬開了她密合的唇齒。

「老師。」

Edelgard掐緊手上的卷軸，Byleth終於看出她潮紅的臉色。Byleth趁勢拉起Edelgard的手，放上自己沒有布料遮蔽的前胸。

「妳想表達什麼？」

「我想念妳，El。」

Edelgard一言不發的拿開手，目光冷峻。

「時候不早了，剩下的戰略我們明早再討論。」

「好吧。」

Byleth後退一步，仰起臉望向神情冷酷的王。

「離開前，請允許我跟妳報告夜晚的計畫，陛下。待我回寢室，我會愛撫自己，也許還會叫喊，令隔壁房間，甚至整個走道的人都能聽見我高聲呼喚妳的名。」

她停下來等候Edelgard的回應，Edelgard則是抿著嘴怒視她。

「妳會懲罰我對妳的輕瀆嗎，陛下？」

Edelgard別開臉，沒有回答。

「晚安，Edelgard。希望妳今晚會想著我，因為那是我即將要做的。」

Byleth轉身步下階梯，朝門口走去。

Edelgard在她距離大門不到兩尺的地方喚住她。

「過來。」

她下令，於是Byleth前去王的跟前。

＊

Byleth在曾經屬於大司教的王座上展開自己。

她的口內淨是方才Edelgard湧入的味道，稠密，帶點暴力。Byleth緊緊抓住座椅扶手，支撐些許下滑的身子。她的兩腿遭Edelgard肩膀壓制成一個有點難過的角度，不過她可以為了下半身的歡愉忍耐。

Edelgard戴著金屬手套的左手陷進Byleth一邊肩頭，卸下手套的右手沒入她體內的同時拇指不忘顧及外部的炙熱。Byleth記不清她痙攣過幾次，唯一能確定的是她用體夜氾濫了整個座位，以及Edelgard鮮紅的禮服。

她們皆在流淚。哀愁，沉鬱，融合情欲的激昂。

「El，我．．．」

「別說。」

帶有血腥氣味的紅色手甲按上Byleth口部，阻止她接續吐露那過分沉重的臺詞。

「我很遺憾，老師。」

Edelgard哽咽著道。Byleth闔起眼，任憑她的呼喊遭禁錮於Edelgard鋼鐵的掌心。

vi.

「妳想念我嗎，El？」

「我想念妳，老師。」

「那為何我們感受著相同的孤獨？」

Edelgard抬起臉，露出苦澀的笑。

「因為戰爭中沒有任何一人會感覺圓滿。」

她輕聲說。

「這一點，我想我是理解的，Edelgard。」

Byleth的指尖刮過Edelgard潮溼的臉龐，替她抹去淚水。

「我只是渴望妳可以對我再溫柔一些。」

「我需要時間適應妳的回歸。」

「我知道，可我認為妳依然不信任我。」

Edelgard垂下眼，但Byleth出聲要她看向自己。

「帶我去女神之塔，妳想要怎麼對待我都行，我毫無保留。」

王位上，Byleth輕柔的撫摸著她的王枕在自己腿上，摘下皇冠的頭。

＊

「但願妳是在乎我的，Edelgard。」

「我從未說過不在乎妳，老師。」

「然而妳也從未說過在乎。」

Byleth坐上女神之塔石製的圍欄，微微側身，觀看底下繁盛的花園。那裡種有Edelgard喜愛的康乃馨。Byleth時而會懷疑Edelgard是否確實曾進入花圃，正視過它們。

再美艷的花朵，倘使無人欣賞，亦是徒勞。

「所以妳想怎麼做呢，El？」

Byleth正面迎向她崇愛的王，腿身暗示性的開闔。

王如同一頭飢餓沉穩的野獸，無聲接近。

「還記得我們初次在這裡見面的事情嗎，老師？」

「記得。」

「我也記得。」

逼近的王一面微笑，一面慢條斯理的解起皮革腰帶。

那貌似是十分久遠的回憶了。


End file.
